1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latching assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover latching assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery cover latching assemblies are usually provided to secure and allow required access to batteries of portable electronic devices.
A typical battery cover latching assembly for an electronic device usually includes a pair of hooks on one end of a battery cover of the electronic device and a locking pin on the other end of the battery cover. Correspondingly, a pair of grooves is defined in a housing of the electronic device. A locking hole corresponding to the locking pin is also defined in the housing. By attaching the battery cover onto the housing, the hooks can enter into the grooves, and the locking pin is securely latched into the locking hole. Thus, the battery cover is secured to the housing.
However, to detach the battery cover, an external force is needed due to the tight latching of the locking pin into the locking hole. Thus, the battery cover may be damaged, which makes it inconvenient to replace the locked battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.